wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonlight's Life
No Using my Characters-- Goldenstar, Blackstar, Starshimmer, Psychostar, Shine, Bigbrain, Nightlight, Nightdarkness, Nightfall, Strongnight, Galaxy, Scrollreader, Gamechaser, and Lightstar. Hmm I don't think i will be continuig this stroy anymore so now if any one wants to continue this then do it i don't care anymore. I'm all out if ideas but i might come back to it after i read Sunny's Prologue: Moonlight is born Starshimmer looked down at her egg awaiting it's hatching while Nightfall distracted Strongnight.Starshimmer waited for hours until finally a tiny crack appeared and grew until a little dragonets head popped out and stared at Starshimmer "Nightfall come quick! She has hatched!" Starshimmer shouted. Nightfall immediatly woke up and flew to where Starshimmer was "She's adorable but very small. What should we name her?" Nightfall asked Starshimmer thought for a moment while holding the just hatched dragonet. "How about Moonlight?" She suggested "That's perfect" Nightfall said gazing at his second child, Moonlight. Part 1: Childhood , Chapter 1:First Day Moonlight walked into her first day of school at NightWing Academy with her older brother Strongnight until he ran off to join his own friends. Moonlight thought I wonder if i'll make friends today .' '''As she walked in she looked around the kindergarten classroom as dragonets ran around playing , but she spotted two other dragonets who were reading picture books at a table so she walked over and thought ''Hey maybe i can be friends with these guys."''Hi my names Moonlight, what's yours?" The two dragonets looked up from their books and stared at her for a few seconds until one of them said "Hi! My names Nightlight!" one of them said when Moonlight realized the dragonet was a girl. "And my names Bigbrain" the other one said recognizing he was a boy. Then ten seconds later they were playing like they knew each other their whole lives until another dragonet named Crazybrain came and pushed Nightfall and Bigbrain into the bookshelves. "Hey! don't do that to my friends!"She said as she helped my new friends up. Crazybrain just walked away and as he did Moonlight thought ''I won't let anyone hurt my friends like that ever again. Chapter 2:Primary Division Moonlight walked into her first day of school after her summer when her cousin was coming to her school.Moonlight looked around not sure what to do because it was her first day out of "The Cage". She finally found her best friends Nightlight and Bigbrain. Finally i found them thought Moonlightas she walked towards them. "Hey guys! How was your summer ?" Moonlight asked "It was great!" Nightlight said "Mine too!" Bigbrain said "Can't beilieve were not going to be in the same class this year !" Nightlight said to Moonlight. "Me too" Moonlight said just as the bell rang. I can't beilieve were not going to the same class this year , I'm going to miss them so much but at least I still have everybody else.''Moonlight thought as the bell ran. Part 2 : Junior's Moonlight had a great summer and she was looking forward to see her new BFF Goldenstar, were in the same class finally !'' Moonlight thought as she flew to class. "Hey Moonlight!" Goldenstar said greeting her "Hey Goldenstar! Hey everyone" Moonlight said as they flew into the classroom. "Hi! I'm your Grade Four teacher, Starcatcher. Find your seats everyone" the teahcer said cheerfully. Moonlight had a great day she had fun too and she didn't mind it was a split class.I had an amazing day! And I made a new friend , now I just have to remember her name okay her name is Scrollreader I should reapet it over and over again to remember. Scrollreader, Scrollreader....... Moonlight thought as she flew to catch up with her two brothers and little sister Strongnight, Gamechaser and Psychostar. Chapter 2 Moonlight had a bad grade 4 she fought with Goldenstar and Scrollreader then they all made up but Scrollreader had to move to a different school and now Goldenstar and Moonlight had even more friends and they were going to Grade 5 but the school didn't seem at all worried that there was a war that had been raging for years and nobody bothered to tell Moonlight. "Hey Goldenstar,Blackstar,Lightstar,Shine and Nightdarkness" Moonlight said greeting her friends as she saw them in the school yard. "What's up Moonlight" Blackstar said as she turned around. All her friends turned around and started flying over to the far end of the school yard where all the juniors hung out.They saw Nightlight and landed infront of her as the bell rang and Moonlight,Goldenstar and Nightlight headed to their line up while Blackstar headed to a different line and Lightstar ,Shine and Nightdarkness went to their class while they waited. * * * It was near the end of the year and Moonlight thought''. Everyone's always on Goldenstar's side no matter what just because she's so nice to everyone, well I'm nice too a little at least'' she leaned against a wall and decided she shouldn't be mad at Goldenstar so they became friends again plus they were goign to be full grown dragons soon. Part 3 Moonlight was full grown and she had trained for the war now that she was an adult but her mind kept straying to her thoughts of another dragon named Galaxyreader.She was prepared for anything and it was her job to go through the magic tunnel and spy on the dragonets. When she went through the tunnel she heard two MudWing soldiers and they were heading straight for her so with expert talons she threw two sharp discs at their throats, killing them. Then she heard the RainWings coming so she went back into the tunnel as quiet as a snake and watched as the dragonets got carried to the RainWings kingdom so she went back through the tunnel to report to her boss Morrowseer. "Sir i spotted the dragonets and a SeaWing being carried to the Rainwings home" Moonlight reported "Excellent. Now go spy on them more. Report back to me when you get some useful information" Morrowseer replied. Moonlight hurried away and went back through the tunnel to see Deathbringer getting caught by an obviously fake Icewing and watched as they guided the asassin to a group of other Dragonets The dragonets! Moonlight said in her head What are you doing Deathbringer ! it's your chance to kill them! '' Moonlight saw in suprise as the fake IceWings brought Blaze back with them and Deathbringer threw a disc at her and the little Sandwing screamed. Moonlight watched until Deathbringer was going back with the dragonets through another tunnel and she decided to follow them remembering her promise to herself ''I'm not going to let them hurt Deathbringer, he's my friend I promised i wouldn't let anyone hurt my friends , I won't break my promise again, I already let down Bigbrain , Nightlight,Blackstar, Lightstar,Shine ,Nightdarkness and Goldenstar . I won't let him die because of this war. Chapter 2 Moonlight watched the dragonets take Deathbringer away while planning a way to get him back and in the process do Deathbringer's job , to kill the dragonets.Moonlight hid in the shadows of trees and watched ready to pounce on them if they tried to hurt him but they didn't.Do they know i'm here? No! of course not, i'm the best spy the Nightwings have ever had, if i were to get caught that would mean i'm not a good spy at all. Moonlight watched as the Nightwing dragonet disapeared down the tunnel I should go' ''' back home to see what's happening ''thought Moonlight.She turned and slid in through a different tunnel careful not to be seen. * * * Moonlight was among the Nightwings watching the little Nightwing dragonet at the center of the room.She learned the Nightwing dragonets name was Starflight and she thought ''Wow kind of a girly name for a boy. until she saw Deathbringer being dragged into the room and thrown into the middle where Starflight was standing.She sat in silence as Princess Greatness said that he was to be thrown into the dungeon to decide what to do with him and she understood but didn't dare say anything, knowing that she might be given the same consequences or thrown back into the dormitory for "regular" nightwing dragonets. .Moonlight was torturing herself on the inside trying to figure out if she said something or not but she decided to not make a single sound.She filed out of the room with the other dragons and went to her dormitory with the other dragonets working in the war. Moonlight wasn't ten yet, she was only seven so when she wasn't out spying, she was in her dormitory either waiting for further instructions, thinking of all the people she let down , Studying scrolls even though she was much smarter than the others and knew everything they were supposed to know at this age or thinking about Galaxyreader. Just because you can kill a couple dragons and lurk in the shadows everywhere and face Morrowseer without flinching doesn't mean you can talk to your crush without fainting. Chapter 3 Moonlight wasn't used to the smell of smoke in her nose and rotting food because she always hunted on the mainlands and usually spent most of her time there.She never ate at home and when she did hunt she ate it immediately instead of waiting for it to rot so she didn't have the bacteria in her mouth that Nightwings usually had.The other dragonets in her dormitory , Littlestar, Galaxyreader,Littlewing and Obsidian, also didn't have the same bacteria since they were either a spy,battle stratigest or assasin and were always on the main lands.Moonlight never got to visit the regular dragonets, if she did they would ask all these questions and probably figure out someday where they were actually for all those years. Moonlight was back in the Rainforest every night since Starflight had said that the Rainwings were planning an attack on the Nightwings.Then one day he heard that a Sandwing dragonet died and a Skywing had gotten stung. # # # Moonlight watched as the Rainwings prepared for battle. But she knew that the Nightwings were prepared but not prepared for sleeping darts, and she was at least happy that her friends had survived and made it out alive after she found her friends. She didn't mind being ruled by Queen Glory, she really actually thought that Glory would make a good queen even though her tribe didn't think so. Moonlight had gone back to her dormitory before the volcano erupted and she had retrived her Onyx and had no idea the volcano would erupt but hse only came back before the volcano erupted for good luck from her deceased parents and the memory of her friends. She knew that the volcano would probably erupt before 2 years went by but she didn't bother saying anything even though she looked at all the possible facts and information but she could have been wrong at the time but it turned out she was right. It was a few days after being ruled by the RainWings and she and the others didn't mind it at all, but what was bothering her and her friends was that was the day their friends all died 1 year ago Moonlight said she would say the story and bury one of their battle plans or belongings where ever they were that day. "Hey guys it's time" She said simply and they all nodded then walked into a clearing in the rainforest. Moonlight began the story " We were to lead an attack on the IceWings because we had a list to obey, Bigbrain, Goldenstar, Galaxyreader and Nightlight came up with a battle plan that they gauranteed would not fail so they gathered me, Shine, Blackstar, Nightdarkness, Littlestar,Littlewing, Obsidian and Lightstar to assasinate the IceWings on our list, they came themselves also to fight but back then we were inexperinced and it wasn't a real mission, it was a group mission. When we got there we were prepared but not prepared to lose anyone, we snuck to the group and then followed the battle plan we ambushed them covered their snouts so they couldn't breath their death breath on us but they still had their claws." Moonlight said choked up " And so then we put up a fight but the rest weren't prepeared for razor sharp claws. The IceWings forgot about us but they had back-ups to deal with us strong ones then the rest killed our friends at least we know we tried to stop them but that wasn't enough. So on that day they died and i would have liked to die with them but i knew i had to stay here. I couldv'e saved them but i couldn't and now their dead" She finished dropping to her knees crying and the rest were crying too. "It's ok Moonlight, there in heaven with their parents and all of our parents being welcomed with open wings" Galaxyreader said wrapping his wings around her which gave comfort. They went back to the rainforest where some NightWings were chatting with the RainWings and some were off to the side whispering to each other. Strongnight came out and saw the special dragonets and wrapped his huge wings around all of them acting like a big brother, Strongnight was always the big brother that Moonlight had but the other have never had . He knew today was the day the day that 8 dragonets had died and he also mourned for them also but not much. The next day Moonlight just flew around and also tried to show the other NightWings around the rainforest since she had been there many times lurking around in the dark. Not Finished. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO)